


The Shortcut

by Olemgar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Forced, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olemgar/pseuds/Olemgar
Summary: Ozzy was late to meet his friends at a night-party, so he decided to take a shortcut in a alleyway he never saw before! What could be the worse to happen from that?





	The Shortcut

Evening, the sun dying down to make place for the moon, the time in which most Pokémon would head back to their homes to rest from their busy day, or head to their favorite places to have fun and forget the hardships and sorrows of the day.

Ozzy, a small shiny larvitar with special eye marks and a cut in his horn, was the type to have fun during the night. After a long day of work, he had arranged with his friends a party at a pub to relax and celebrate the anniversary of one of them. They were arranging this for weeks, making sure that would be the best night of the birthday person.

But Ozzy, being carefree as always, got some things wrong, and now he found himself running through the sidewalk of the streets, late for the party.

“What could I do?” Thought the running Larvitar. “How could I have known that an outage would occur exactly during my bath?”

Now was not the time to think of that tho, he had to run as fast as possible if he wanted to make sure he would arrive not too late. His mind ran through directions while he made his way through the living city, noises coming from several directions, being the apartments with ‘mons hosting friends and family or the party halls he passed through.

Eventually, Ozzy’s running came to a halt, out of breath, the little girly Larvitar stopped to catch his breath and rest his legs. The music kept going strong, although it seemed a bit louder where he was.

Ozzy turned his head towards the two condominiums, there was a big party apparently, one with music loud enough to be noticed throughout a few blocks. But the Pokémon noticed something, between the two complexes there was an alleyway, a really thin alleyway, perhaps going all the way through both complexes.

An idea came to Ozzy’s head, if he took this route as a shortcut, which he assumed was 1 Kilometer long, he could save a lot of time!

With a new route in mind, and rested from resting a few seconds, the Larvitar ran inside the “shortcut”.

The Larvitar ran through the unknown area, making sure to dodge any obstacles in the way like trash cans and pipes. The alleyway was very dirty; clearly no one comes here to clean the place.

After a few minutes running, Ozzy stopped again to catch his breath. “Fuck these small legs!” The Larvitar cursed while taking his rest, unaware of the predatory eyes staring at him.

Ozzy’s blood suddenly became cold, he heard footsteps behind him. He dared not to move, fearing what was behind his back.

“Well, well, would you look at what we have here!” A deep voice spoke, clearly a male Pokémon. “Are you lost, little girl? Perhaps you would like my help! Why don’t you turn around so I can have a better look at you?” That line was said with a very intimidating undertone, making the Larvitar’s spine shiver. Ozzy slowly turned around to see who had found him.

What the girly Pokémon found was a black and grey canine on his four paws, sharp fangs and some very intimidating eyes. A Mightyena.

The canine Pokémon slowly approached Ozzy, taking in his scent, examining him, and bathing his eyes on his soon-to-be stress reliever. The Mightyena confused the Larvitar for a female, considering he had 2 holes, he naturally assumed one of them was a pussy.

“Why don’t you come with me? I am sure I can take you to your mother if you’re lost!” The Mightyena kept circling around the rock Pokémon, not giving much space to run in such a tight area.

“D-don’t worry sir, I was on my way already, there’s no need for your kindness” Ozzy didn’t move, scared any movement could provoke the bigger Pokémon to attack. “I know the way, so if you’d just let me-“

“Oh hoho… This alleyways can be really dangerous, so I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t mind the help of a strong Pokémon like me~~!” The Mightyena cut him off before he could say anything else, the bestial Pokémon wanted to make sure the little “girl” wouldn’t try anything. “Shall we go, little miss?”

Scared for his life, Ozzy only nodded in agreement, ignoring the fact that the Mightyena thought he was a girl. With the canine Pokémon on the lead, both proceeded down the alleyway.

The walk was quiet, the only sounds being the steps from both of them and the music from both complexes around them muffling it. Ozzy needed to keep his cool, or else he might die in a terrible place like this, unaware of his captor’s true intentions.

Along the way, the Mightyena’s paw slipped, that was Ozzy’s chance! The moment the paw left the ground, Ozzy ran the way they came, trying to gain as much distance as he could from that dangerous individual. What Ozzy didn’t realize, is that the slip barely made the canine lose his balance, and in less than ten seconds, the Larvitar felt a heavy push behind him, propelling him with strength against the ground.

“You should have come quietly, miss! It would have made things easier and less painful for you!” The Mightyena snarled behind him, his fangs really close to Ozzy’s neck. The Larvitar screamed, scared for his life and hoping someone would come help him.

“You can scream all you want! Don’t you hear the loud music of the parties going on? Nobody is going to hear you!” Tears fell down Ozzy’s eyes while the Mightyena laughed at the pitiful thing beneath him. “So why don’t we get started already~~?”

With his paw still pressing the Larvitar against the ground firmly with his back to the wind, the canine Pokémon lowered his muzzle to reach the “female’s” anus, giving a few quick sniffs before passing his tongue along the thigh entrance.

The sudden warmth and wetness coming from his behind took Ozzy by surprise, causing him to yelp and release a low moan, trying his best to not let his captor notice it.

The Mightyena lapped through the girly Pokémon’s back entrance, eventually penetrating the hole with his tongue, the insides were surprisingly clean. “You clean your butt regularly, huh? You’re such a slut!”

The Larvitar held his hand in his mouth, trying to muffle any sounds he made, but the gasps and moans came anyway. The tongue kept defiling Ozzy’s insides, making sure it’d be ready for the next stage.

The tongue action was making Ozzy’s moans even louder, reaching pretty far into him, hitting sweet spots only endowed males used to hit in there. Such stimulus and pleasure made his cock grow out of his slit, pressing against the ground and leaking some pre, much to the Larvitar’s contrary feelings.

After 1 minute of prepping, the canine’s muzzle rose once again, taking a look at the mess the made of the female below… That’s what he thought, until he noticed something poking out of the Larvitar’s “pussy”. The Mightyena did get shocked for a second, thinking he had made one more female submit to him, but in reality, he just made a guy submit to his whims.

“You are a guy?!?! Why didn’t you tell me you little shrimp?!?!” The Mightyena pressed his paws harder against the ground, making Ozzy lose his breath, gasping as he desperately tries to inhale more air.

“I’m sorry sir! I-I was afraid you would do something to me if I t-told something!” Said Ozzy, trying not to lose the little air he had left in his lungs. Suddenly the pressure the Mightyena put vanished, but the paw was still there to keep him in place.

“Hah! No worries you little wimp, I have nothing to gain from killing you.” The canine Pokémon said as he watched the Larvitar sigh in relief, figuring he wasn’t in mortal danger. “But that doesn’t mean I won’t make you pay for it.”

The canine circled the girly Pokémon, with his pawn still pressing him down, so he could show to his victim what he was packing and fuel his fears. In front of Ozzy’s viewpoint, he could clearly see the Mightyena’s erection, sporting a good 15 centimeters of canine cock.

Such a sight made Ozzy salivate a bit; he knew fully his captor’s intentions now, but he could not stop it if he tried.

The Mightyena returned to his original spot, now instead of pressing the Larvitar belly first against the ground, he lifted the little one so he could stand in all fours, his butt high enough that he could angle himself without too much work.

“I’m going to make you my bitch! If you don’t complain that much, I will think about letting you go with your life!” The Mightyena said in a threatening tone, breathing down on Ozzy’s neck. “So you better hope your insides satisfy me, or else…!” He snarled, making the poor Pokémon beneath him tremble.

Aligning his length with the hole, the Mightyena thrust inside Ozzy roughly, going over 3 fourths of his size in the first swoop. Pain overcame Ozzy’s body from the invasion, tears falling down from his eyes as he gasped a pained breath, trying to accommodate the foreigner member inside of him.

The canine didn’t let the Larvitar rest tho, he quickly retreated his cock to roughly slam inside again, this time a bit deeper, making Ozzy whimper again. Although Ozzy didn’t want to admit, there was a bit of pleasure from such a big member hitting inside of him, his own length betraying him, releasing a bit of pre on the ground.

“Mister! Please don’t go so rough on me…” The Larvitar begged, trying to gain a bit of time for his hole to get used to the Pokémon raping him. The only thing he received was a loud snarl near his eyes, showing that he had no sign of being gentle.

The Mightyena opened his muzzled and put his teeth around Ozzy’s neck, not with enough pressure to hurt, but enough to incite some fear. “You better shut up! Or you will get to feel my fangs!” He said slowly while he thrust hard, the girly Pokémon could only slowly nod in approval.

The canine Pokémon aligned both his paws to hold Ozzy’s hip, and he started a rough rhythm, humping fast and hard against the defenseless victim beneath him. The impacts of the canine’s hips combined with the roughness of the assault were affecting the Larvitar’s body, his penis shuddering from each impact, leaving more and more pre as it twitched.

Mightyena’s thrusts became more erratic as he kept pounding, his knot starting to swell at the base of his cock. Ozzy understood what that meant, as the big part of the member tried to push its way inside, pain started to spread throughout his body, making the Larvitar scream in pain as he felt his back entrance being spread apart.

Instead of the quick paced assaults, the Mightyena now humped slow and hard, with each push more of the anus giving way to his know. A push, delightful waves of pleasure ran through his body. Another push, the flesh of his victim giving more way as the sensation became unbearable. And one last push, the Mightyena howled, as the swelled knot forced its way inside of the Larvitar, tying them both. The tip of the canine cock exploded, pumping jets of hot spunk that coated Ozzy’s insides, he kept humping letting more and more shots fire inside of the poor thing.

Ozzy’s body betrayed him, the stimulus of the canine’s dick and the warmth inside of him propelled the Larvitar to his orgasm, shooting tiny spurts of cum on the floor bellow, barely enough to make a puddle.

After a solid minute of the Mightyena “impregnating” the “female” bellow him, the waves of semen finally stopped, the canine kept there, atop of his rape victim, breathing heavily as he enjoyed the afterglow. “Not bad kiddo, for a slut like you, you got a nice and tight hole!”

Ozzy was even more breathless, trying to recompose himself after such a painful and pleasurable ordeal. After a finally catching his breath again, he was able to answer. “I hope you enjoyed it sir…, does that mean I’m done with you?”

A malicious grin surged in the rapist’s mouth. “Yes, whore… I’m done with you…” The confirmation made the Larvitar breath out a sigh of relief. Finally, such a harsh ordeal was over. “But that doesn’t mean THEY are done with you!”

The relief inside of Ozzy vanished; he didn’t understand what he meant! Only after finally being told that, he took a serious glance at his surroundings. In the shadows besides trash cans, pipes, cardboard boxes, dozens of small eyes stared at him, several Poochyenas eyeing down their soon-to-be plaything. “N-No! You don’t mean-“

“Yes bitch, you are good enough of a leftover for my boys to enjoy! I’m pretty sure they are excited to each have a turn with you!” He laughed as he looked at the pitiful creature still stuck with him, finally understanding the situation.

There was nothing Ozzy could do. As the eyes slowly approached him, the Larvitar only closed his eyes, letting destiny take a hold of him.

Several agonizing hours passed. Each Poochyena had several turns with the Larvitar, using whatever they could to get their rocks off, his mouth, his ass (after the Mightyena removed his knot from him), his paws, his back, any kind of surface he had was violated used for the Poochyenas carnal pleasure.

After the last one finished having their turn, the pack and their leader left Ozzy on the ground, keeping their promise to let him go. Ozzy was completely covered in cum, each and every part of his body dripped semen with that extremely powerful musk of his captors.

It was the middle of the night at the point, about 02:00 A.M., not a soul in sight, perfect, because Ozzy didn’t want other people to see him make his way home covered in fluids like that. It was a quiet walk, most parties were already over, and so the only sounds he could hear were the post lights flickering and nocturnal bugs singing.

Fortunately, Ozzy really didn’t encounter anyone on his way back to his apartment. He silently closed his door, made his way to the bathroom to take a shower, a long shower. It took a long time to thoroughly remove every droplet of cum inside and outside him.

After the bath, Ozzy sat down at his living room, taking a look at his cell phone, which he fortunately forgot, and accessed his “routes” app. He checked the alleyway that he suffered such a humiliation, he touched the area and marked it with the label: “Favorite route”.

Ozzy smiled as he made his way to bed, he slept comfortably, as he dreamed sweet dreams about his future trips through that shortcut, being treated roughly like that whenever he passed. Yeah, Ozzy couldn’t wait to meet the Mightyena and his poochs again.


End file.
